


Idiot's Array

by FreshBrains



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Card Games, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Not Canon Compliant, POV Jyn Erso, Post-Rogue One, Sad, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Is this what we’re fighting for now? A poor Sabacc hand on a second-rate dirtball of a planet?”





	Idiot's Array

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

“She’s here,” Jyn says, swinging her mug of cider in a grand arc over the Sabacc table, dampening the already-worn cards. “The princess walks among us.”

Only a few heads turn, but the ones that do tend to double-take. Even wearing tattered white robes with her hair tucked back in a speeder helmet, Leia Organa is unmistakable.

She sits down easily next to a drunken, listing Besalisk and swipes his cards. “You’re done,” she says before he can protest, and he easily gives in. Her lip curls in disgust. The cantina almost seems to hush around them, bending to her iron will, her indomitable presence. “Is this what we’re fighting for now? A poor Sabacc hand on a second-rate dirtball of a planet?” The game slowly moves around them, though Jyn can’t concentrate with Leia looking and smelling exactly like home.

“I’m sick of fighting,” Jyn says, as if Leia doesn’t know it. They’re all sick of fighting. Jyn wants nothing more than to settle down with Leia with a spice garden and some fat felinxes and a shrine to honor her father. She wants comfort, quiet. But they won’t get that anytime soon, so she’ll settle for this.

Leia glances up over her cards. Her eyes are red-rimmed and weary despite their fire. “So Jyn Erso just stops fighting. Maybe we’ll all do the same and the galaxy will settle itself.” She slaps down her cards, revealing Pure Sabacc after only a few turns. She makes a move to touch Jyn, to maybe take her hand, pull her all the way back home. But she just stands, ignoring her winnings.

“I’ll come home when I’m ready,” Jyn says, trying for gentle but landing on stubborn.

Leia shrugs. She’s already walking away. “Then may the Force be with us both.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to a Sabacc hand according to Star Wars Legends.


End file.
